


Oh My Love, There Is So Much To Do

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Vader stops in the doorway as the Force starts to scream about the wrongness.





	Oh My Love, There Is So Much To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5985663#cmt5985663) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Vader steps into his quarters and stops still in the doorway at the most beautiful sight before him. His mind knows that his dearest wife should be dead, but instead she is watching him calmly.

The Force screams at him about the wrongness of her presence – there's a small moment where something is wrong with her appearance, but its gone in the next moment – as he opens his mouth behind the mask to speak and she rushes to him, her arms wide open.

"Oh, my love. I'm so glad to see you again," She says, the sensors on his chest armor noting the warmth of her breath. "There is so much to do."

Gently, he cups the back of her head and silently rests his helmet against her forehead.


End file.
